Strawberry Frozen Yogurt
by LadyArinn
Summary: Maka decides to utilize her limited French-language knowledge, and much embarrassment ensues.


Hello dears! Welcome to my first Soul Eater fic! I hope you enjoy this little bitty tiddly-bit as much as I did.

* * *

Maka breathed in deeply as she stretched her arms up above her head, making a small sound of pleasure as her back popped. Arms still held high she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, basking momentarily in the success of once again felling another pre-kishin and the warmth of the sun on her face.

The fight had been easy for the meister and her death scythe partner, and Maka decided to look at this as a bit of a vacation of sorts since they still had the rest of the day before they had to get back. They were in Montreal, and while it wasn't the most amazing or the most exotic foreign city she and her partner had ever been to, suddenly the straight-laced blonde bookworm wanted nothing more than a few hours of just wandering around and being relaxed like she was any other normal teenage girl who had just passed all of her finals and had not a care in the world.

Soul certainly wouldn't object.

When she told Soul of her plan to wander around and play tourist for a bit, a sharp toothed and wicked smile twisted his face as he shoved his fists into his pockets, slouching a bit into his usual posture as he dubbed her plan "cool", and thus their mundane little adventure began.

They wandered, strolling around in a friendly silence until they spotted something of interest, and Maka saw some of the churches that the city was famous for, though the sick twist in her gut that came as a remembrance of her last experience in a church with Soul was more than enough to hold her back from touring them. This continued on their ambling and random path until Soul spotted a sign and he suddenly perked up, grabbing Maka's wrist as he began to drag her down the street.

"Soul!" Maka bit back a particularly nasty expletive as she tripped, and she discovered that trying to regain her footing as Soul dragged her farther and farther into crowds of people was getting more and more annoying and impossible. "Soul, stop! What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Soul looked back at her and grinned twistedly, his eyes glowing with a pure excitement she had rarely ever seen him have.

"I saw a sign for the Montreal International Jazz Festival back there! I didn't know they were holding it this week, and we need to hurry before we miss everything!"

Maka groaned at the thought of a _music _festival, and she would have complained had it not been for how happy Soul looked at the thought. And it was for that reason and that reason alone that she decided to suck it up for at least an hour, though she couldn't stop all of her complaints.

They wandered around, listening to the numerous concerts and bands, and Maka could just never seem to find a good point in time to pull Soul away. It was either in the middle of a song or when one of his favorite groups was playing and even though she wanted to leave she just couldn't bare to pull him away from what was making him so happy.

Sighing, she turned her head in a search for something to interest her, and spotted a frozen yogurt vender a bit away.

"Soul!" She said close to his ear so he'd be able to hear her over the music and she wouldn't bother anyone else, "I want some frozen yogurt."

"That stuff is for girls." He said distractedly, and he was just distracted enough that he didn't see the obvious Maka chop coming for him until it had caused his head to cave in and had forced his brain to scramble drastically.l practically skipped ahead of him until she was in front of the vendor. Taking a breath Maka thought it over for a moment before speaking a few words in chop

"Fine! Fine! We'll get you some frozen yogurt!" He grumbled, rubbing his head as he stalked after her.

"This is a perfect chance for me to practice my french!" Maka said happily, thinking back to the french lessons she had been listening to over audio tape and all of the books she had read, sure that she now had a firm grasp over the language. Soul rolled his eyes but stayed silent as the girl practically skipped ahead of him until she was in front of the vendor. Taking a breath Maka thought it over for a moment before speaking a few words in choppy french, staring at the man expectantly.

The vendor stared for a few moments before blinking very slowly at the little blonde girl in pigtails and a school uniform before him.

"I'm sorry." He said in very precise and accented English, "But I'm busy tonight."

Maka's face flared as she stared into the uncomfortable and faintly sympathetic eyes across from her, and her embarasment became even more acute as she heard the sounds of Soul choking on his laughter from behind her, and all she could do was quickly turn on her heel and stride down the pavement until she was far enough away from the mortification to gain some semblance of control.

Of course, it didn't help that Soul followed her, laughing loudly the whole way.

"Maka," He finally choked out, "What did you ask that man for?" Maka shook her head, her pigtails swinging around to slap her brightly hued face as she tried desperately to find an easy way out of the situation.

"I _thought _that I was asking for strawberry frozen yogurt!" She screeched out, becoming redder as Soul's loud and uncontained laughter caught the attention of others.

"Soul, stop laughing!" Of course, this only made him laugh harder.

"I mean it Soul! Stop!" Now there were actual tears in his burgundy eyes. He looked up at her as he wiped at them, grinning in that disarming way of his, mischief just rolling off of him in waves.

"Oh man, I can not _wait _to tell Black-Star about-"

**"****Maka Chop!"**

* * *

The main story about the yogurt is completely true and happened to my English teacher many years ago. She told us the story and inspiration hit.

Good bye my lovelies! I hope you have a glorious day!


End file.
